Clarke is typing
by HedaBeka
Summary: "She hadn't even put in the letter 'n' in the word fine. Her message was left sitting in her phone unsent, while it was marked as "Clarke is typing" in Bellamy's phone."
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

The moon hung high in the sky as a single car sped through the sleepy town, it's wheels squealing whenever it attempted to peel away from a stoplight it had barely managed to stop at. The back bounced slightly as the music blaring from within it's cavity hit a heavy base song. It could've been guessed that it's inhabitant, a normally spunky eighteen year old girl by the name of Clarke, was singing along with the song and pushing the limits to feel a high but tonight it wasn't as such. Although her hair was swept up in a messy bun that still managed to appear to be some sort of golden halo, her face was flushed and tears were staining her cheeks as the makeup ran with it.

Her gaze was foggy and the road before her was hard to see, but her foot pressed further down on the gas pedal as she wove through the woods that marked the town's exit. It was stupid. She had been in town for a short visit, but it had already come to an abrupt halt after a one night stand had put her into the middle of a cheating man's chess board. Now she was making her hasty retreat and just hoping that the road wouldn't give her any troubles as her car burrowed into the wood's shadow. It was rather creepy. The trees were in tight rows and allowed only the occasional beam of moonlight to shimmer on her dashboard.

_Wait, this is actually darker than normal._ Clarke felt the tears well up once more as her nerves became a wreck and her fingers trembled on the steering wheel. _This was a bad idea._ It was too dark to be out driving and her vision was clouded. And that still didn't take in the matter that her thoughts were suffocating her and pressing her closer to the wheel with each beat of her pounding heart._ I should turn around. Or maybe I should call someone so in case something happens._ Her right hand left the wheel as she lowered the speed to it's normal speed of 40mph. Her fingers searched the passenger seat before flicking in the purse she had flung there. Her eyes shifted away for a moment as she grasped the phone and brought it closer to her.

Her hand jerked on the wheel as she righted the tires and let out a strangled breath. _That was close. I have to be careful._ She placed the phone on top of the wheel and while keeping the tires on track with the left hand, she tapped a text message into her phone with the right one.

"Headed back home. I'll be there in a few." She pressed the send button, eyes shifting back up as she adjusted her speed.

"Ugh, why are you telling me this?" The reply was quick, much faster than her mother normally took to answer. Her eyes shifted down as she read the message, and only then did she realize who she had sent it to. Bellamy Blake. A scowl made its way onto her face as she tapped in her reply.

"Meant for my mom. Sorry. Driving." Her fingers trailed on the screen as she tried to check that it had sent. She didn't want him to get any funny ideas. Her eyes lifted to the road and stayed put for a few seconds before glancing back down at the shiver of her phone vibrating.

"Be careful, Princess." Clarke puffed out a breath of air as her eyes rolled at the comment. Of course, he had to say Princess.

"Whatever you say, your highness."

Clarke fixated her eyes back on the road and suddenly she realized it wasn't as hard to see now. The tears had subsided and she felt a smile creeping onto her lips. Leave it to Bellamy to fix her mood without even knowing it. She shook her head to herself laughing loudly as she turned onto a new road. It was still heavily wooded, but it was much more narrow. The other side was vacant of other cars though so she allowed herself to hug the line and even cross over once in a while.

She drove for about another ten minutes before she felt a fresh wave of tears pursue her. Her lip wobbled slightly as she cranked the music up in an attempt to drown out the thoughts bursting in her head. _Forget him._ Her hands clung to the wheel as she continued along the road, her speed wavering above and below the limit as she became oblivious to the road ahead of her. It wasn't intentional. She just felt the urge to show off; to brag. She shifted the phone back into her hand as she tapped along a new text to Bellamy.

"I don't know what you're worrying about, this isdf" The text message was sent prematurely when the car swerved to the side and her thumb dragged across the letters. She let out a large breath and readjusted herself and glanced down at her phone.

"Clarke?" _Cute, he's worried about me._ She sneered down at the phone and tipped her thumb against the screen as she started to reply with an "I'm fine". But it didn't send. She hadn't even put in the letter 'n' in the word fine. Her message was left sitting in her phone unsent, while it was marked as "Clarke is typing" in Bellamy's phone. The road ahead of her had curved and when she left the road she had barely enough time to turn the wheel. She would've smashed straight into a tree, but instead it punctured the passenger side and left her to slam forward into the wheel. The windshield had shattered, the airbag had gone off and been punctured after doing its job, and the car was crumpled in on itself. And in the middle of it was Clarke. Her body was curled over the steering wheel, glass glittering in her hair and her seat pressed into her back.

All while a nervous Bellamy Blake stared down at his cell phone to see that it still said she was typing. _Ten _minutes after it had started transferring. His other hand clutched onto a home phone as he dialed 911, and asked for emergency personnel to check the roads leaving the town she had last been in. Within the hour she had been located, and his knees had buckled beneath him as his eyes found that unsent text still sitting there in his phone. "Clarke is typing."

And she was. She was alive. The text would be sent soon. The problem wasn't that she wouldn't want to.

The problem was that Clarke had no idea who Clarke was.

**Want more? The next chapter will be published on 1/25! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter date notes will be set to my time zone, so please take note that I live in the Northern Western Hemisphere(USA). A similar reminder will be on my profile :) **

**I'd also like to give a shoutout to Violatepills for being this story's first follower, hawaiiangrl for giving the first favorite, p. suku for giving the second review(since Haiwaiiangrl claimed 1st haha)! Thank you ALL for supporting this story!**

**Now, please enjoy this new chapter!**

Bellamy

The room was white. The floor, the walls, the sheets on her hospital bed. It was all white. It almost seemed to mock the bruises that pulsed on Clarke's face. It mocked the odd colored cast that encased her right leg. It mocked the dirty, crimson hue that hadn't been washed out of her hair. What he'd give to reverse the clock. What he'd give to just stop himself from answering that first damn text.

Bellamy sat hunched over in a chair beside her hospital bed, clutching onto her small hand as she laid out before him sleeping. She had yet to wake, but the doctors had reassured him dozens of times the past few hours that she would wake. Her body had taken a beating, but she was a fighter. She had to wake up. She just had to. _Come on, Princess. Come back to me._

His head lowered towards the cotton sheets, tears pinching his eyes shut as a sob arched his back. "I'm so sorry." His voice cracked as he held onto her hand for dear life, not even caring that he was probably squeezing too tight in the hopes that it'd wake her. _She will hate me when she wakes up._ He wove his fingers through hers and moved their hands closer so he could rest his forehead on it. _Let her hate me._ Tears ran down his cheeks and splashed onto her hand. "Just wake up. Please."

His fingers shook as he rubbed his thumb against her hand, and he ignored the hand that had settled on his shoulder. It was Octavia. No one else would dare touch him in this state. They were either too afraid he'd lash out, or afraid he would break and they'd be left to pick up the pieces. A soft laugh hitched in his throat and made its way past his lips in a low moan._ Pull it together. You can't be a wreck when she wakes up._ He lifted his head and turned to glance at Octavia over his shoulder. The smile on her lips was small and forced. She was trying to be strong for him. They all were. His eyes lowered then shifted as he fixated his attention on Clarke's pale, slackened face. Her lips separated slightly in her sleep, and her nose wrinkled as if she was trying to impersonate a bunny. The edge of his own lips curled as he puffed out a bit of air in what felt like an attempt at a laugh. _Leave it to Clarke to still look cute even when her face is purple and blue._

"She'll be okay, Bell." Octavia's voice was quiet and her breath brushed against the hair that curled around his ear. She was leaning over his shoulder now, her arms looped around him. A soft snort snuffed the short silence. Bellamy lowered his head as he felt Octavia move away from him. It had been Clarke's mother that snorted. He knew she blamed him. He didn't blame her. He blamed himself too. His head lowered back to the fabric of her blanket as his sister spoke quietly behind him to the older woman. They must've come to some sort of agreement because the sound of heels clicking away soon blossomed in the air then trailed out the door.

"She is going to go find an empty room to sleep in tonight." Octavia was still a good distance away from him, her voice while being quiet still slammed into his ears. He didn't want to leave her side. He wouldn't. "We should go home." Bellamy couldn't help the scoff that escaped him.

"We both know I'm not leaving." His voice was quiet, broken and distraught no matter how hard he worked to keep it firm. He felt her hand rest on his shoulder and he winced away from her. "I said I'm staying, O. Please." He shifted in his chair uncomfortably as he raised his head from the bed and leaned over Clarke. He brushed a piece of hair to the side of her face before sitting back down into the chair. She looked so fragile in her sleep. I'm sorry.

"She'll be fine, big brother." Octavia moved uneasily behind him before looping her arms back around him and leaning in close to his left ear. Her breath tickled his skin, "It won't be long before you two are back at each other's throats." A laugh echoed in her voice and he mirrored it as he felt his sister place a kiss to his cheek. He leaned slightly into the kiss before drawing away to look back towards Clarke. "I'll be in the cafeteria. I'll bring some food back for you." He felt her draw away, the warmth of her arms looped around him replaced by the chill of the air conditioning.

"And Bell?" He lifted his head and turned in the chair slightly to face her. Octavia stood in the doorway, her fingers twitching as she played with the necklace she wore. "It wasn't your fault. You know that, right?" Bellamy lowered his gaze to her shoes as he felt his stomach drop and the feeling in his fingers numb. He nodded gravely. He hated lying to his sister, but she just wouldn't understand. He had been asleep when the initial text had came in. He could've ignored it and closed his eyes. He should've.

"Good. Remember that." She turned and swept around the corner, leaving Bellamy alone with his thoughts. And alone with his guilt.

Octavia

Octavia had stayed at the hospital cafeteria for two hours. She had ordered two meals for herself and Bellamy, and then last minute ordered another in the hopes that Clarke may be awake when she returned. _She'll be just fine. Just give her some time._ She nibbled at her food, eyes downcast as she avoided the people around her. Families were seated around her, their elbows all touching as they tucked into their meals with hearty laughs and wide smiles. Their loved ones would live without a kink in their armor. She shifted her eyes to the left to take in the quiet meal of another family. A child with a bald head and a hospital gown was squeezed between them. _Poor boy._ She could see the sad smiles that they passed around, but she also saw the glimmer of hope that still swam in their eyes.

Her attention returned to her food as the laughter and sadness slowly crowded her. She felt trapped in the middle. She didn't fit in either of their groups. Clarke wasn't in the clear, but she wasn't in a coffin. Yet she didn't have the hopeful sadness that came from the bald boy's family. He had treatments that gave him a chance to live, to restore his health and return him to his happy family. But Clarke would be on her own in this battle. She would choose to wake or to sleep.

Octavia felt the fork fall out of her fingers and clank on the tray. A few eyes turned on her but were quick to dismiss the disturbance. She pushed the tray away from her and her face fell into her hands, elbows keeping her from being completely hunched over. _Please pull through. Please._

Bellamy

Bellamy had fallen asleep with his head on the side of the bed, his hands cupping Clarke's. It was nearly two hours later when a hand shook him awake. He blinked rapidly as he looked up to his sister. He pulled one of his hands away from Clarke and rubbed the heel of his hand to his eyes, "How was the food?" He had noticed the two trays she had balanced on her arm and wondered for a moment why she hadn't just eaten down at the cafeteria. Then he realized just why and his eyes lowered. Clarke still hadn't woken up. He let out a long sigh before sweeping his hand out towards the small table near the guest chairs. "I'll eat it later."

Octavia nodded from the doorway and shuffled towards the table, placing both trays down slowly before sitting back in one of the chairs. He felt her eyes stay on him for a few minutes before the soft noise of her shifting in her chair drew out over the silence. When he turned, she was curled up in the chair with her eyes closed and her hands fisted on her stomach. The edge of his lip twitched as he held in a smile. He turned back to Clarke's bed and laid his head back down. Sleep hit him quick and drew him under its spell.

It was a few hours before he woke. He had felt someone touch his shoulder, stirring him as they shook his shoulder. It took a minute for his vision to clear and his eyes to focus on her, but when they did he felt his breathing hitch and his body awaken. Clarke stared back at him, her eyebrow quirked up in confusion as she drew her hand away from his and placed them at her side after sitting up.

"You're awake." He was breathless. _Thank God._ Bellamy stood up quickly, leaning down towards her to sweep her upper body into his for a hug. But her hands were up in front of her. They hovered in front of his chest before lowering back to the sheets.

With three words his heart shattered and his face fell. "Who are you?"

**Sorry if this chapter didn't cover all that you wanted, but I felt like skipping to her waking up would undermine the inner turmoil that Bellamy is facing in the light of the situation. Nevertheless, please tell me what you thought in a review. I love hearing from you all and it means a lot to know that you all are enjoying my stories :)**

**One more note, I have changed my screen name to HedaBeka which is Trigedasleng(The language used by the Grounders in the show!) for Commander Becca!**

**Chapter 3 will be published on 1/28! **

**(UPDATE: This date was pushed back one day because of a head cold. On the up side, I will be using this extra time to research further into the different types of amnesia, so that I do not disrespect those who have endured it.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd hoped to get more covered in this chapter, but due to having a head cold that had left me feeling like crap I wasn't able to muster up the motivation to fire out a lot for this chapter. This is also supposed to be a shorter (in chapter length, not story length) formed story. That is why I decided to let this chapter walk through Clarke's confusion instead of trying to force them into the next stage. **

**I hope you enjoy it; The next chapter will be of better quality!**

Clarke

Bright. This room is so bright. Clarke pinched her eyes shut against the bright light that glossed over her skin. She shifted up slightly, but was halted by a sharp jolt of pain in her leg. She peered through her eyelashes as she pushed herself up more slowly, bearing her teeth against the pain that erupted throughout her body. "Damn, that doesn't look good." The voice was scratchy, a little lower than the typical female. She blinked furiously as she rose her right hand up to cover her eyes, "Who said that? How did you know-" Her jaw snapped shut as the hand collapsed across her lips, halting the hoarse voice. _That's my voice? But, I don't rem-._ Clarke felt something smooth out across her left hand and she froze. Her eyes shifted further left and down, fixating on a man with dark, curly brown hair that was resting his cheek on her hand while his own also cushioned it.

Goosebumps crawled up her bare arms as she pushed herself up further, her hair frizzing up and sticking to the plush pillow behind her. _What is this?_ Her eyes were lowered to the man, but he appeared to be deep in sleep. Her lip shook slightly as she fought both a smile and a frown in the same instant. _Who is he? Why is he here?_ His breath was brushing against her skin, his lips hovering close to the back of her hand. _Why am I here?_ She pulled her eyes away and grazed them over the blank room around her, a mix of fear and odd comfort washing over her as she took in the sight of a vase of white poppy flowers. _Ah, the flower that's color signals a werewolf. And- There was something else._ She narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at the bundle of fairly old poppies. Her head shook slightly as she dismissed the thought even as the uneasy feeling settled in for a long stay.

The intake of a large breath caught her attention, and she swiveled her head to take in the sight of another person. A girl with long, dark hair was curled up into the cushion of a single seated chair. Beside her was a short table with two trays of untouched food. Should be, that looks like shit. She wrinkled her nose and moved her attention back down to the man clutching her hand to his cheek. _Okay. Let's figure this out._ Clarke settled back into the pillow, her eyelids sliding closed as she settled herself in._ So. I'm injured._ One eye blinked open as she glanced back down the length of her body, catching sight of the puke-green colored cast on her left leg. _Great._ Her eyes slipped back closed as she continued on with her list. _There are two people here. Complexion looks similar, same with hair color. Probably siblings. What else do I know?_ Clarke ran her tongue across her lips as she shifted uneasily beneath the white sheets. _He is holding my hand. So unless I have a brother, then we are dating._ She couldn't help but snort as her thoughts rushed her. _I don't even know if I have siblings or a boyfriend. Great. Fantastic._

A nervous laugh cracked in her throat and made it's way out in a low groan. _Okay, calm down. Ask some questions, answers will come._ She blinked her eyes open, slowly taking in the brightness of the white room. Clarke tightened her grip on the hand that held hers before sliding out, jerking slightly as she tried to get out from underneath him. _God, this is going to be awkward_. A frown lapped across her lips as she eyed the man as he mumbled in his sleep, "Clarke." _Aw, he is worried about me._ A jolt ran through her sobering her up immediately. _Yes! Finally something I recognize!_ A laugh bubbled up her throat and she slapped her hands across her mouth as she heard the boy mumble again. _Now, let's see what you have to say._

"Wake up." She kept her voice hushed as she shook his shoulder, jerking him slightly whenever he seemed to be close to waking. She guessed he hadn't slept much recently from the looks of the shadows growing beneath his drooped eyes. _Poor guy. Now wake up._ She pushed him back with a little more force and then pulled him back towards her with a quick yank.

The man before her was obviously out of it as he rose his head away from the cotton sheets. A touch of drool was stuck to the edge of his mouth and the hair he'd been sleeping on held less of a curl, but it wasn't necessarily straight either. Clarke turned her head slightly as she took in the man's face. His skin was tanned, and freckles were thickly splattered across his nose and cheeks. Lighter ones seemed to caress the skin leading out of the main location. Handsome. He was definitely handsome. _If he is my boyfriend then I'm one lucky girl._ A frown creased her forehead as she took in the way his eyes floated around her, saw her, and then locked in place within the same instant.

"You're awake." The man was breathless; in fact, she hardly heard him as he sighed along with his words. The edge of her lips twitched as she fought down a smile. I wish I remembered you. Maybe then I could comfort you. Tell you I am going no where. It hurt to know that what came next would renew his pain. Clarke held in her breath as she glanced down, avoiding his gaze in the hopes of him pausing long enough to study her and figure it out for himself. She didn't want to break this man's heart. Just because she didn't remember him didn't stop the wave of scrambled emotions that came from looking into those smooth, brown eyes. Euphoria. Comfort. Frustration. Lust. A strange combination.

Clarke pushed herself up on her elbows, backing up slightly as the man stood quickly. The scrape of the chair's feet against the tile sent a shiver through her as she backed further into the cushion. His arms were out to her, curling around her to prepare to encase her in his arms. She hated how badly she wanted to let him sweep her up. She wasn't looking forward to the sound of her voice. Clarke held up her hands, palms out, as he got into the final stretch of the lean. They hovered there over his heart, pressed against his shirt and revealing the quick pace of his heart.

_I'm so sorry. I can't. Please don't hate me for this. Please understand._ Clarke felt the words burn on her lips as she stared up towards the boy, hurt and pity coating her features, "Who are you?"

**Thank you ALL for the support of this story and of my writing! It means a lot to me!**

**Chapter 4 will be delayed due to being both sick and busy.**

**[NOTICE: I have been feeling low lately, so I will be giving myself an additional day for each chapter. Don't worry, this story will continue to thrive and I will be sure to feed all of your needs after the rather crippling episodes as of late.]**


End file.
